Sospechas Agradables
by Liebheart
Summary: Porque él sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, porque cada vez que veía hablar a Touka-chan con un tal Takuma, sentía los vellitos del brazo erisarse y sentir algo -demasiado- enojo. "— Kaneki-kun... ¿por qué no la tomas en aquel callejón?—"; "¿De qué hablas Rize-san? ¡yo no soy un pervertido!."


**SOSPECHAS AGRADABLES**

Tokyo Ghoul / One-shot

by Lin.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Made in **Sui Ishida** 3

* * *

.

.

— **¿Festival?, Yo no creo en esas cosas—**

La respuesta de la chica había logrado desanimar un poco al pelinegro quien sonrió aun adolorido. — **Está bien…veré si Hide puede ir conmigo—**. Susurró con el tonó de su voz un tanto apagado, Touka quien se mantenía con sus brazos cruzados suspiró cancina. — **Regresaré, mi turno comienza ahora.** **—** habló para disponerse a entrar a la cafetería por la puerta trasera.

— **Touka-chan-** comenzó el chico haciendo que la chica cesara sus pasos **— ¿Quién es Takuma?** **—** soltó sin más viendo la espalda del ghoul. — **No es algo que te importe—**. Respondió sin más ingresando –finalmente- a su lugar de trabajo. Arrugo la frente un poco , al mismo tiempo que sus dos puños, aquella pregunta la había formulado tantas veces en su mente, que ya no podía seguir postergándola, de algún modo trató de que no sonara tan brusca, ni que no pareciera un hostigamiento por su parte. Sin embargo siempre resultaba de esa manera con Touka. Ella se las arreglaba para mantenerse alejada de ese tipo de cosas, aun así le había parecido extraño que ese chico, Takuma, la llamara por teléfono, unas dos veces de lo que va de la semana –sí, las había contado-. Su mirada era tan indiferente y fría. Desconfiaba de él, esa era la verdad.

Esa misma tarde levantó la mirada en alerta, ante la llamada de atención. Touka se había cambiado el uniforme escolar y ahora llevaba una vestimenta muy linda a su pensar. La siguió de manera inconsciente, observando desde su posición –a través del cristal de la entrada principal-ambos caminaban con una distancia promedio separando sus cuerpos, eso le provocó cierto alivio que hasta en él se vio extraño.

Koma quien lo había estado observando de pronto, sonrió. Se colocó justo detrás de Kaneki quien simulaba su acción limpiando –inútilmente- el cristal con una servilleta de papel. **— No creo que quede muy limpio de esa manera Kaneki-kun.** **—** El chico se sobre exaltó al escucharlo de improvisto, por lo que respiró hondo al verlo **— Lo siento, tienes razón Koma-san.** **—** reflexionó algo nervioso para alejarse un poco. — **Oye…—** comenzó a decir Koma con una mano sobre su barbilla— **sabes… en la antigüedad los monos guerreros más pequeños no sabían cómo expresar sus ansiedades ante la amenaza de algo aparentemente superior y es por ello que liberaban sus tenciones rompiendo cosas…—** entrecerró sus ojos **— se dice que nadie quiere ser reemplazado ¿Qué opinas de eso Kaneki-kun?** **—** Había alzado una ceja sin ser consiente del todo, ladeó un poco la cabeza, todo eso…era demasiada información que procesar.

Exhaló aire sonoramente y respondió con aparente tranquilidad **— No sé a qué te refieres Koma-san.** **—** El mayor se colocó una mano en la barbilla –nuevamente-y se percató de la llegada de Irimi quien sonrió al saludarlos a ambos. Kaneki aprovechó –al finalizar su turno- para cambiarse el uniforme por su ropa habitual. Los encargados de Anteiku rieron por lo bajo al ver pasar al chico no muy contento –como se lo veía hace unos días-

Miró hacia ambos lados, algo había podido escuchar de la conversación que había tenido Touka con el tal Takuma, irían a un lugar llamado _Mc Donnals_ ¿Qué si lo conocía?, no había lugar en donde le agradaría más estar- por su comida- claro en ese pasado que todos conocemos.

Identificó al enemigo rápidamente, quiero decir a Takuma, quien se mantenía con esa expresión tan recia, cosa que a Touka-chan seguramente le desagradaría mucho, bueno eso es lo que él deseaba realmente. Pero Touka-chan se veía bastante conversadora y extrañamente sonriente, la mueca de disgusto se había marcado a fuego en su rostro, parpadeo al ver como el chico sonrió de lado y Touka-chan…. ¿estaba ruborizada? , ¡No! Eso no podía ser cierto. –Aún se mantenía detrás de un arbusto por fuera del local- Sintió la ira ir incrementándose, ¿por qué Touka-chan no estaba insultándolo o tal vez maltratándolo? , en ese momento juró que lo odiaba, odiaba como ella sonreía y Takuma le extendió una caja de tamaño mediano con un gran moño en su cobertura, Touka había asentido y él rio. Kaneki susurró palabras que nunca había exteriorizado pero si pensado en más de una ocasión — _**"debes calmarte"**_ _**—**_ la voz de Rize lo acechaba desde sus adentros — _**"solo es una cita"**_ _**—.**_ ¿Qué solo era una CITA?, si volvía a pensar en esa simple palabra juraba que activaría su kagune para hacerse un festín con el tal Takuma.

Luego de unos minutos la pareja salió del lugar y él fue el primero en subirse a la motocicleta negra estacionada en frente del local, muy cerca de donde Kaneki se encontraba- este estaba a punto de colapsar- estaba seguro de que estallaría si Touka-chan se subía detrás de él. Que sus manos se juntaran justo sobre el abdomen del chico y que sus piernas se abrieran para ir cómodamente detrás de él, encajando a la perfección. ¡NO!, eso no puede ocurrir… ¿o sí?

Perturbado por demás se tiró de los cabellos azabaches, reteniendo su locura momentánea.

— **¿Kaneki?** — la chica preguntó al descubrir su escondite, él de pronto se sintió tan arruinado y patético que hasta pena le dio el verse en esas condiciones, resultaba ser que el tal Takuma ya se había marchado hace unos minutos. — **¿Qué haces aquí?...** **—** preguntó con su tono habitual para cambiar a uno muy elevado **— ¿Estabas siguiéndome idiota?** **—** Las preguntas de la chica lo habían arrinconado. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, bueno fácil ¿vino a ver como las demás personas comían?, que tontería eso sí que era de lo más patético.

— **Emm yo…. —** balbuceó tratando de encontrar una excusa convincente _ **— "mejor dile que estabas celoso Kaneki-kun"**_ _—¡BASTA RIZE-SAN!_ Su mente peleaba con el ghoul interior **. — Bueno yo pasaba por aquí, ya sabes, quería atarme las agujetas…—** Realmente estaba muy nervioso y Touka-chan no ayudaba para nada en la causa, ella pasó el peso de su cuerpo a su otra pierna y señalo sus zapatos **— Aunque no tengan agujetas ¿verdad?** **—** ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto, como para olvidar cambiarse los zapatos?, ahora sí se la había ganado—… _ **"Oh- Oh Kaneki-kun…estas en problemas"**_ — _No me digas Rize-san….-_

La chica lo había dejado peleando consigo mismo y emprendió su caminata, Kaneki -algo fortalecido- se animó a seguirle el paso hasta estar a su lado, no podía dejar de mirar la bolsa de papel que pendía de la mano izquierda de la chica. Ella lo sorprendió mirando y alejó un poco su mano, a modo de advertencia **— ¿Qué quieres?** **—** había sonado como siempre, muy amenazadora. Kaneki negó rápidamente para luego rascarse el pómulo con su dedo índice. **— Touka-chan…hoy celebras algo en especial—;** — _**"Aniversario"**_ — tarareó Rize perturbando un poco –bastante- a Kaneki. Touka negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Kaneki por su gentileza al no gritarle. Quería saber que tenía con ese chico que se veía mayor que ella, seguramente era un pervertido…pero ¿en qué cosas pensaba? él también es mayor que ella… ¡OH NO! él también era un pervertido— _ **. "Kaneki-kun demuéstrale lo que un pervertido puede hacer"**_ _**—**_ animó la vocecita que comenzaba a irritarlo de más. **— Touka-chan…—** no pudo continuar hablando ante el la brusca acción de su compañera quien lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa. **— Una pregunta más y te hare picadillo idiota—** Sí, finalmente la había hecho enfadar, ¿cómo le sacaría las respuestas que él buscaba? — _**"tómala en ese callejón de allí"**_ _**—**_ Se ruborizó ante lo indicado por Rize, el jamás haría algo como eso ¿o sí? ¡NO!, ¡él no era un pervertido!….-eso cree-

— **No…N-o no me importa lo que me hagas…pero quiero saber algo Touka-chan—** La chica había arrugado más la frente **— ¿Ese chico es tu novio?, quiero decir ¿hoy has tenido una cita?...** **—** Ella reforzó el agarre sobre su camisa y lo lanzó bastante lejos, tanto como para que Kaneki callera sobre sus posaderas, expresando obvio dolor **— ¡¿Qué?! —** gritó irritada y ruborizada. Sin más se acercó hasta Kaneki quien se había incorporado en su lugar con la mirada algo opacada por la sombra que proyectaba su cabello **— Sí él cuida bien de ti…está bien—** susurró logrando que Touka abriera un poco la boca ante la sorpresa de sus palabras. Kaneki había levantado su rostro para darle un sonrisa **— Quiero que seas feliz Touka-chan—** sus sentimientos… _OH_ no otra vez — _**"Kaneki-kun creí que solo me querías a mi"**_ _**—**_ Rize reprochó y Kaneki se ruborizó un poco. Touka se había quedado en silencio y luego se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda, estiró su brazo hacia atrás extendiéndole la bolsa que llevaba consigo, el chico ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundido **. — Tómalo—** dijo con la paciencia a punto de extinguirse. **— ¿Qué?... ¿por qué? —** preguntó de pronto sumamente extrañado. **— ¡¿No lo entiendes idiota?! , es para ti…esto, ¿tu cumpleaños no es hoy**? — El chico parpadeó sorprendido y tomó la bolsa finalmente. **— ¿cómo supiste?...es decir creo no haberlo mencionado…—** murmuró lo último al estarlo pensando en voz alta. **— Sí, lo has hecho…Hinami-chan debe de estar esperándote con el suyo también—** mencionó cruzándose de brazos. Ella comenzó a caminar dejándolo a él un tanto desestabilizado por todo lo que había sucedido **— Touka-chan…esto…gracias—** lo había dicho con un tono tan tierno y nostálgico que logró que la chica se ruborizada **— No es para tanto…—** dijo para acelerar sus pasos.

Al llegar a la cafetería, se encontró con una fiesta solo para él, también estaba Hide tan sonriente y animado como siempre. Hinami-chan le había llenado la habitación de dibujos y un oso panda de felpa, Yoshimura por su parte le había obsequiado algunos terrones especiales. Todo resultaba realmente maravilloso para Kaneki quien no dejo de sonreír ni por un momento.

Había salido de ducharse y su mirada se dirigió hacia el único obsequio que no había abierto. La bolsa de papel azul se mantenía ahí, quieta y rígida. Sonrió débilmente al tomar la caja que había en sus adentros, pequeños conejos estaban impresos en el papel de color. Al abrir la caja se encontró con una pluma, delicada de color plateado con finos detalles en color azul. Al observarla con mayor atención, se percató de dos letras grabadas en uno de los lados. _K.K_ , correspondían a las iniciales de su nombre completo, aquello realmente lo habían hecho sonreír.

— **Gracias Touka-chan—** murmuró muy bajito y solo para él, seguramente uno de estos días se animaría a darle algo que a ella le gustara tanto y que significara tanto como ese gesto bondadoso y casi de ¿amor?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holis** :D sí, aquí yo molestando con lo que comenzaría como un drabble pero quedo en One y asi..XDD

¿Se imaginan a Kaneki bebe celoso? Ósea es demaciado para mi **Heart** XDDD Y mi Touka -perfectita- demostrando su aprecio a madrazos **#likeabitchlover** :D:D:D:D:D y encima Rize insinuandole cosas a Kaneki shgajdgsajd X'D Pobrecito mi **_Kaneki gay_ ** :'DDD

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
